Slytherclaw - you for me, me for you
by halfravenhalfclaw
Summary: Thea has never been to a ball before, but she gets the chance and she takes it. There is going to be a Halloween ball at Hogwarts this year, she couldn't be more exited.


Creativity wars _by remusjblack on Instagram_

Writing prompt 2

Take one of the plots below and continue it

…

 _Requirements:_

\- Symbolism

\- Sensory details

\- Dialogue

\- Minimum of 750 words

 _Plots:_

1) Create a scene between some of your friends/create character regarding your journey on one of the key events below.

\- First trip to Hogwarts

\- First class with friends/characters

\- First ball at Hogwarts

2) Create a scene with you meeting one of the following.

\- Sirius Black

\- Remus Lupin

\- James Potter

\- [marauders era]

\- Harry Potter

\- Ron Weasley

\- Fred and George Weasley

\- Luna Lovegood

.:.o.:.

A ball, there is going to be an actual ball at Hogwarts, and not just any ball, it's a Halloween ball, I just happen to _love_ Halloween. Dressing up, all these spooky things, there is just about nothing better, and now Hogwarts will have a ball, with Halloween theme.

I have never been to a ball before, and I have always wanted to, this is just the perfect opportunity.

"What are you thinking about?" Sophie asks me, we are laying in my bed, she is on top of me, I have my arm around her, this is my favourite position.

"The ball," I tell her. It was announced earlier this day by Dumbledore, tomorrow students from fourth year and up will be able to go Hogsmeade and buy some fancy clothes, the same evening the ball will be held. The event was made by the prefects, they have only now convinced the teachers to use the idea, therefore the late announcement.

"Do you want me to ask you to go with me?" she asked sleepily, I giggled, "what?" she asked annoyed.

"We both know I´m the top in this relationship"

I imagined that she rolled her eyes. "I´m top right now" she argued.

I rolled her around so that I was top and stared Sophie into her eyes. They were beautiful, yellow and shining. "Now I´m top", I lowered myself and kissed Sophie gently on her lips. She put her hands on my back, drawing me closer.

She tastes like kiwi and smells like jasmines. My two favourite things, but only because of her.

When air became a need, I pulled myself away again. "Do you wanna go to the ball with me?" I asked.

"No"

There was a moment where I just stared at her, trying to see if she was joking or not, it didn´t seem like she was.

"Why not?" I asked her, it wouldn´t be fun to go to the ball without my girlfriend.

She shrugged, "because Thea, I have been to many of those before. I would rather just spend the whole day with you, in sweatpants, in this bed" she smiled to me and stroked some of my hair behind my ear, it made my knees weak and I wanted to lower myself and kiss her again.

Thought I didn´t. "Please" I begged, "I have never been to one before and I really wanna try it" she gave me a pained smile. "I´ll let you be top" I offered, smirking.

Sophie raised herself and sat with her back against the pillows, gesturing me to sit against her, I cooperated, she put her arms around me, pulling me a little closer. I leaned into it and closed my eyes.

"I will go on one condition"

I turned my head and kissed her chin.

"I wanna wear a suit" she whispered into my ear.

I frowned, "but you´re a girl", I looked into her eyes again.

"Really? So didn´t notice" she answered sarcastically, I grinned, her sarcasm is one of my favourite things about her, "I have been to _lots_ of balls before, and I have always worn a dress, I wanna try something different." After that, she added; "It´s my only condition, Thea."

I smiled at her, "Of course you can wear a suit, I was afraid you wouldn´t wear anything fancy at all" I teased.

She laughed, and it jolted, I smiled because it was a nice feeling. "How can you think such thing of me?" Sophie asked, fake-hurt, she pressed her mouth against my skin and mumbled; "as I would ever ruin something like this for you"

I blushed and changed the subject, "Are you coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Sophie hugged me tighter, "Njah, I can´t see your dress before the ball." She cuddled my stomach and I almost fell asleep, "do you have any idea what kind of dress you want?"

"There´s a little hand-me-down shop, they usually have something nice"

We sat for a while.

"I have to go now," Sophie said at last, she lifted me up, and prepared to go.

"Oh please, you can sleep here with me" I offered. Sophie kissed my lips.

"Not tonight, I got to go to the dungeons"

I sighed, "Goodnight then, I guess."

"Goodnight," she said happily and walked out of the door.

.:.o.:.

"Thea wait!" it was Friday morning, the ball was tonight, all students had given permission to skip classes to get ready for the ball, I was about to leave for Hogsmeade with my friend Victoire to buy a dress when Sophie came running towards me.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Here" she handed me a box, it was wrapped in green and blue paper, I took it, it weighed a lot.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"Open it" she demanded smiling. I did as she said and found… I don't even know how many galleons, there was five stacks with at least ten in each, I stared dumbfounded at my girlfriend, who still smiled.

"Sophie I can't take this" I handed the box to her, but she refused and pushed it back again.

"There is no way I´ll let you wear a hand-me-down dress to your first ball" she caught my eye and stared at me seriously.

"Weasley!" she called, Victoire looked at her to see what it was. "Make sure Thea gets the _exact_ dress she wants, no hand-me-down, not the cheapest she can find, _exactly_ the one she wants. And needed accessories"

"Of course," she said and stood beside me, Victoire smiled, she probably couldn´t wait to dress me all up.

"Sophie this is too much for a dress…"

"You´ll have to buy me a tie too, we have to match" Sophie smirked.

"It´s still not…"

"See you later" Sophie grabbed my arms, kissed me and then turned around, returning to the dungeons.

I really couldn´t believe she would use that much money on me, and when she didn´t even want to go, I knew she was rich, but this was really insane.

"So much for cold-hearted Slytherins" Victoire said when Sophie had disappeared.

.:.o.:.

The dress we had found was the most beautiful one I had ever seen, it was sleeveless, a mixture of green and blue ((that had been what caught my attention)), the top was rather simple, but the bottom was layer of layer of layer. I had never seen a dress more beautiful than this one. Just the way it was coloured, it wasn´t just blue and green, it was like the dress was blue, and there ran green slime down it.

I tried not to buy it ((it was really, really expensive)), but Victoire saw the look I send it and practically bought it for me, the employees working there found a tie that matched the dress.

I was walking down the grand staircase to find Sophie, partners would meet outside the great hall and then walk in together. Sophie was standing in the middle of it all, though she didn´t look awkward in any way, it was like she really belonged there. The suit looked good on her. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

When she caught sight of me, her eyes started shining, she couldn´t move her eyes away, I felt myself blush under her gaze.

"Hi," I said a little awkwardly.

It seemed as if she broke out of her trance, Sophie put her one arm around my waist, the other one on my back and dragged me into a kiss, "You look beautiful" she whispered against my lips when we broke apart.

My red face became even redder. "Thank you" I whispered back, "I got your tie" I whispered and showed it to her, I helped her to get it on, all the while she stared into my eyes.

Sophie took my hand, together we walked into the great hall.

The light was toned down, there were bubbles in all mysterious colours, more pumpkins that you could ever count, everything looked amazing and magical, all those things and Sophie couldn´t keep her eyes from me.

"You are drooling," I told her laughingly.

She rolled her eyes, "Come dance with me" she commanded smiling.

Sophie brought me to the dance floor, it was an upbeat song, she seemed to ignore this completely. We danced a really classic dance, with lots of swings that made my dress lift a bit. I didn´t know how to dance, but she was really good at leading.

All the students were in the hall now, everyone either danced or just hung out in a quieter corner.

We made a big swing, and Sophie held me close to her.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too"

.:.o.:.

Word count: 1461

Authors note:

In celebration of Halloween, hope you like it and please review!


End file.
